


Give Us A Little Love.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospitals, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Lin/Mako Romantic Fic) In this story you will read the time that Lin and Mako fall in love with each other. Just a simple two shot :) Read and Review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well This was Sudden.

_**Hello everybody, this is just a quick fluffy one shot with my new obsession Lin/Mako! In this fic it will be an establish relationship and it's the two different moments that they fall in love with one another. So one chapter each. If any of you have a request, you can leave them in a review or P.M them. I hope you like this new short story and don't forget to leave a little review to tell me what you think!** _

"We have been out here for hours and since we came here there has been no movement." Mako growled under his breath. The binoculars in his hands were raised to his eyes so he could have clear sight of an abandoned warehouse down the street.

The warehouse under surveillance was said to be the spot that some drug dealing, between the Triple Tirades and some other gang that was in charge of a small Earth Kingdom village near the City.

Multiple detectives were stationed around the building, all in different types of Sato Mobiles. As to not draw attention. (Showing up in some huge armored truck could set off some alarms.) However it seemed that he was stuck with the older version of the car, and that meant that it was very small, cramp, and in no way an ideal place to use as a stake out location.

And not only that, he was stuck in the car with none other than Chief of Police Lin Bei Fong.

It wasn't that he had a problem with the older woman, as a matter of fact it was the exact opposite. He cared for her deeply, so being so close to her in such a situation with the level of suspected danger that they were in now. Was making it hard to concentrate. A little ball of fear had grown in his gut wanting nothing more than to see her out of harm's way and somewhere safe. Make knew he was a fool to be thinking such a thing, but it was just the thought of something happening to her, was what set his nerves on edge. She was a strong and powerful individual, but that did not stop him from worrying over her. Even if the woman in question didn't know about it.

"I know, but we have to stick it out for a few more than we're fine." Lin was too tired to try and call out on her partner's immature behavior, but she agreed with him to a certain extent. If the car they sat in was only a bit more comfortable than maybe she wouldn't be in such a state.

She crossed her arms over her chest keeping her eyes glues down the street.

Mako could see the fatigue in her bright green eyes, and in the way her shoulder would sag against the hard car seat. She was tired and there was really one thing that he could do.

"Hey, why don't you take a short nap, I'll keep an eye out. I'll wake you up if anything comes up through the radio." He moved an inch closer, offering his shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

Her eyes darted from his face back to the dark street. Luckily they were nowhere near a street lap so the chances of someone seeing them was very low. Then out of the blue, a yawn started to creep up at the back of her throat, after stiffing it as best she could she let her weariness to fall on her like a wool blanket. A small blush dusted on her cheeks and she heard a small chuckle from the person next to her. Lin punched his shoulder in agitation and had him rubbing the spot above his elbow in pain.

A moment of hesitation later and she moved closer to the young man. Moving her head to rest on his shoulder, she unknowably wrapped herself around his strong arm.

His eyes widen in surprise, but when he saw Lin's eyes flutter close and a sigh of relief escape her pink parted lips. Mako couldn't help but let a smile of fondness form on his own lips as he looked down at his boss. The way the light of full moon played on her sharp features was beautiful, the way that her long black lashes brushed against the very top of her cheek bones, and the way a few strands of her metallic, silver hair would fall across her face. It all gave off a breath taking picture. She looked so young, but even with the illusion, it could not hide the power that burned within her.

That was always something that he admire about her, or the way she would pout when she was angry. The way her lips would curve when she concentrate enough. Then another chuckle bubbled in his chest when he thought about the faces she would make when she was angry. Oh how he adore the look on her face.

The more he thought about the things that made Lin 'Lin', the more he was starting to realize that the things that he admired about her was the things that he was starting to fall in love with. He tried to put his emotions into a proper description, but none of them fit.

Mako's widen as he looked down at Lin's sleeping face. Soon the sudden realization dawned on him.

He had fallen in love with her. Mako had fallen in love with Lin Bei Fong.


	2. I would do the same for you.

_**Second part to "Give us a Little love." It's the moment that Lin figures out that she has feelings for her young Detective. (Established Relationship).** _

It had been a trap. The two gangs had nothing to do with a drugs transaction. What they wanted to do was team up and cripple Republic City's Police Force, and to destroy their Chief.

And they had almost gotten away with it if it weren't for an enraged Metal Bending Unit and a very dangerous Fire Bender.

It had taken hours for the fight to be truly over, and for the culprits to be put behind bars, but the cost was high. The people that the gangs had sent were not the usual messengers. The goons that they faced were benders who knew what they were doing, making it a real challenge. They didn't even try to hide who their true target was, and when the fighting officers finally noticed it was too late. Lin was being attacked from all sides. Only a few of the gangsters had stayed away from the group attack, hoping to keep the focus on them then on the woman in dire need of help.

"Lin!" Mako screamed!

He stood in fear as he saw a wave of water hit the older woman sending her flying through the air, hitting the near wall so hard that the force created a creator.

A scream of pain was ripped from her lips as she slid broken onto the dirty floor of the warehouse. The men around her laughed at her pain, until she got herself up on all fours, her head snapped up making the men around her take a few steps back in fear. Blood was running down the side of her face, staining her silver hair an ugly brown. Her lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Is that the best you got?" She said with a mocking tone. Her bright green eyes narrowed and she dug her fingers into the metal of the floor. Lifting it up like a rug.

The men screamed as they lost their balance. As soon as the floor was no longer a rocking wave, Lin shot up and shot her wires at two nearby men. Pulling them close and having them slam into a boiler to her left.

Mako snapped out of whatever state of shock he was in and started to attack the remaining men.

"All officers fall back!" He heard Lin scream!

Bei Fong had been back up into a corner once again over ten men were closing in on her, all ready to be the one to take her out, but this time she couldn't fight back, her entire body had gone through too much that it was starting to shut down. Her armor was in shreds, bits and pieces were digging into her chest and abdomen, breaking the delicate skin. So any movements caused an immense amount of pain, to the point that her vison was starting to blur.

"It looks like the Police bitch had no fight left in her!" Sneered one of the gangster, his mouth open wide in a victorious smile to show yellowing teeth.

"Shut up you bastard! I can still kick your ass with my eyes close!" Lin shot back, however the amount of strength that it took to say such a simple sentence had her staggering back and falling to her knees. Her arm wrapped around her stomach as she felt where one of the more serious of her injuries which bleeding profoundly, the warm bodily fluid, flowing through her fingers like a river. Her vision was starting to go dark, every passing moment harder to keep her eyes open. Her head fell forward as the amount of blood lose was starting to take its toll, but right before her whole world went dark, she saw a bright and brilliant flame.

It had been week days since the raid, and Lin was barely able to stay awake for more than a few minutes, but when she did, she had a few choice words for her persistent visitor.

"Mako… Go home, if you don't I will have you kicked out!" Her voice was rough wih sleep, but still had an ordering tone that has him cringing. With a hot cup of tea in his hand he sat down on the chair placed close to the head of her hospital bed.

Having a bit of her strength back, she sat up on her bed with some difficulty. Lin gasped in pain as she felt one of her stiches stretch, pulling at her sensitive skin.

"Dam it Lin! You heard what the healer said… 'No straining yourself'" He got up half way and reached out for Lin who took his arms out of reflex, clutching to it as the pain started to slowly fade away, leaving nothing but a throbbing annoyance in her side.

Putting his tea down on the nearby stand, he reached out and placed his hand over her. Her cold skin burning up from the heat that had traveled through the mug into the flesh of his own palm. That pain however had her taking a deep breath to try and calm her body.

"I know what he said, but I'm going to need to start moving someday!" Her voice was sharp and had him letting her go within moments to sit back down. His hazel eyes narrowed with hurt and anger. "Just go home! It's late and I know that you hate sleeping in the chair as much as I hate seeing you glued to it."

She turned her face to the side, to keep him from noticing the regret from her harsh words.

What Mako said next had her turning back in shock with eyes wide.

"No Lin, I'm not going to leave! I'm going to stay here until you get better!" His voice had its own edge to it and her casting her eyes down at her covers in shame. "You have no idea when went through my mind when I saw you past out in a pool of blood! After that, you didn't open your eyes for three days! Dam it! I thought the worst was going to happen." Mako let his head fall in anger and angst. His lips draw back to a thin line and his hands tightly gripping the hospital bed railings.

The Earth Bender licked her dry lips and pulled back her bottom lip with her teeth. Slowly reaching out to take his hand in hers, she stopped short unsure of herself. But after a moment of hesitation she placed hers over his and that had him looking up to see her smiling gently down at him.

With the pad of her thumb she stroked his knuckle and she said. "I'm sorry… Really I am, but I couldn't sit back and let my officers drop like flies. I had to do something thing, and if that meant taking them all on them so be it." They both knew what she said was the truth, but it was still hard for Mako hear that Lin was able to throw her life away so easily.

"Then I'm going to be right behind you to make sure that you get out of it alive! No matter what! I'm not letting you face anything like that alone again! I'm not going to leave you!" His voice was thick with emotion and that made Lin's smile fall from her lips, she looked down at the detective with wide eyes.

The man would go through so much just to make sure that she would be able to breathe the air of a new day. He was willing to go through thick and thin with her, making sure that she would be pulled out of whatever darkness surrounded her.

Their eyes met and at that moment, she knew that she would do the same thing if it was him.

After all that is what you do for the one you love.


End file.
